Inako: Una Nueva Youkai
by Lis-chan
Summary: Bien...Sesshobonito pierde La memoria ¿porque? ¿como? ¿donde?


Inako  
  
Cap 1  
  
Por Lis chan  
  
Por un profundo bosque, lleno de arboles, pequeñas lagunas se encontraban deambulando un hombre con largos cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos grises que parecen perdidos en aquel lugar. Sus pasos son lentos como a quien no le importa que pasara y su andar es totalmente silencioso.  
  
Absorvido en sus pensamientos aun camina, calculando cada segundo de su vida ¿ qué sucedería después? En sus manos carga con la vida de una pequeña niña que no sabe como cuidar. Pero el no es adivino. que mas podría hacer mas que retenerla.... eso ni él lo sabe.  
  
Camina y camina por el sendero hasta llegar a una terma, al vapor abunda en el aire y el ambiente es extremadamente cálido, parece haber visto algo al final de la laguna, detrás de una roca. Una mujer, o eso parece su sombrar, esta asustada... sabe que él esta ahí.  
  
Aunque duda, se acerca. Pero la joven se levanta antes de que llegue.  
  
Es una muchacha con los cabellos mojados, tapándose con un pequeño kimono azul que apenas la cubria. Detrás de ella resalta una cola de zorro bordo, y sus orejas son puntiagudas, como las de él.  
  
... qui-quien eres?? Soy un youkay y al parecer tu tambien... S-si que-e tiene eso Huelo un kakera del shikon no tama alrededor tuyo Es un recuerdo de...mi padre-e... Isubea, me popdria dejar que me vista?  
  
Él solo se retiro detrás de un árbol, ella bajo su vista y se puso el kimono, se ato si corto cabello, dejando dos mechones a un lado y fue a donde se encontraba aquel hombre. Cuanto esta se paro ante él, este vio una simple y supuestamente debil muchacha de ojos morados que carecian de pupila. Su cuerpo era esbelto y fragil y sus manos tienen afiladas uñas como las de una fiera.  
  
mi nombre es Inako, mucho gusto...solo lamento lo de recien...- le sonrio- y usted como se llama Sesshomaru Bueno, que es lo que quiere usted con mi kakera? Que me lo entregues No pareces hombre de muchas palabras. Porque no soy hombre Lamento ofenderlo, y como le dije es un regalo y no se lo puedo dar...  
  
Sus ojos se tensaron y un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Inako. Parecia un youkai realmente fuerte...  
  
entonces tendre que matarte Y porque no lo hiciste antes? Estabas en desventaja Muy bien, acepto el reto porque pareces muy honorable...pero respondeme, para que lo quieres? No deberia importarte  
  
Sesshomaru desenvaino la espada, e Inako desprendio un poco el kimono para luchar mejor, dejando al descubiertos sus hombros y a su costado una firme pierna. Pequeños colmillos asoman de su boca, posicion de defenza, y afirmada al suelo  
  
Tal vez sesshomaru penso que ella era muy lenta, porque solo se acerco caminandocon la espada en la mano, o quizas queria demostrarle su poder. Llego hasta el alcanca de su espada y hizo un intento fallido de cortarla en dos. Inako salto agil y rapidamente a la rama de un arbol que estaba sobre ella....pero, por mas liviana que fuera ella, la rama no resistio y esta callo sobre sesshomaru, asestandole un fuerte golpe en la nuca....  
  
Sesshomaru se estampo en el piso, inconciente, con Inako sobre él.  
  
quien diria que un youkai como este caeria por solo ua ramita...  
  
sesshomaru abrio sus ojos peresosamente, le dolia terriblemente el cuellosy la espalda ( es como si Kagome hubiera dicho osuwari).se encontro sentado en una cama de hojas verde, cerca de una fogata. Cuando recupero totalmente la nitidez de la vista, pudo ver a lo lejos a la muchacha con la que habia peleado, aunque habia algo extraño, no recordaba porque...  
  
Finalmente despiertas, quedaste inconciente cuando cai Sabes como me llamo??? Es que no...recuerdo muy bien Sesshomaru- dijo imitando cuando lo habia hecho él- es un broma o que??? No Recuerdas que peleamos? Si, pero no se porque Pue stampoco te lo dire por las dudas- le acercó unas frutas- toma, come algo...te duele el cuello verdad? Algo pero...gracias y tu como te llamas? Inako  
  
Ella se agacho del otro lado del fuego, por si el estaba fingiendo para apoderarse de trozo de shikon, sin embargo al mirarlo a los ojos no vio nada de mentira en ellos  
  
+++++++++++++en otro lado del bosque+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru -samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa donde esta?????!! ¡AMITO SESSHOMARU!!! ¡PORFAVOR RESPONDA!!  
  
La pequeña Rin y el feo de Jaken no sabian donde se encontraban, en la mañana los habian dejado porque habia olido un fragmento de shikon y junto a este a otro youkai..  
  
No creo que venga esta noche pequeña Rin Rin esta triste, le queria mostrar su nuevo collar... - No digas tonterias Rin, eso no tiene importancia para el Mentira, Jaken-sama solo esta celoso, porque sesshomaru-sama quiere mas a Rin que a él. ...  
  
bien, eso es todo por ahora, la verdad es que ya tengo escrita la mitad , pero como soy mala, y....ademas no tengo ganas de escribir los dejare aquí..  
  
en el cap. Que viene:  
  
- Cai rendida demaciado cansada y dolorida....  
  
podia oler y escuchar tantas cosas, sentia que podia saltar tan alto...  
  
Todos se giraron, la cara de Sesshomaru seguia serena...aunque la pequeña Rin noto algo...¿a sesshomaru-sama le gustaba Inako? 


End file.
